Nef Aear Si Nef Aearon
by Mrs. Jack Sparrow
Summary: Taking place after the party reaches Lothlorien, Pippin notices Legolas' disappearance and follows him. WARNING: RATED BECAUSE OF SEXUAL CONTENT. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GUY/GUY RELATIONS.


Nef Aear Si Nef Aearon.  
  
The night was dark and the mood was even darker as the voices of the mourning elves found their way into the small rooms that the Fellowship had been given. Even the youngest of the hobbits was mellowed by the mournful sound, but as he looked around, it became apparent to Pippin that one of their numbers was missing. Legolas. Indeed, the blond Elf was outside, seated just inside the forest in a clearing of trees that was carpeted by thick grasses and mosses; perfumed by tiny flowers; and the ceiling was a simple blanket of stars. Legolas was propped up against a tree, his lithe form still clod in the blue-silver tunic and soft leggings, and his hair was brushed out and braided into soft ropes. Somewhere along the way he had lost his shoes, and his perfectly formed feet were stretched out under the stars. His handsome face was tilted upwards, those vivid blue eyes studying the stars restlessly.  
  
~  
  
Pippin sat still for a minute, after realized that Legolas was not among their group, but soon realized that since no one else seemed to notice, that he should go and find the elf. Leaving Merry and the others without so much as a word, Pippin crept outside soundlessly, stopping to look at the stars, moving ahead again, but stopping to pop a small mushroom into his mouth. After wandering for a bit, slowly, without making a sound, he found his way to Legolas and sat down next to him. Legolas started when he glanced over to see Pippin where before, there had been no one. He arched a brow.  
  
"What brings you out here, little master?" Legolas turned to face the hobbit, his beautiful face marked with mild concern and wonder. Why had he been followed? Why of all people, had it been Pippin? Did he really care? Well, that was an easy one. no, Pippin didn't care. Out of all the hobbits, Pippin was the one he most liked. the most full of life of them all. He envied that. Pippin just looked over at the elf and smiled, his crystal- blue eyes cheery.  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" He paused, wondering if he should tell Legolas the real reason he had come. He cleared his throat uneasily. "No one needs to be alone now." He played with the grass with his fingers, looking down at it. Legolas smiled lightly down at the smaller man, bringing a leg up to rest his forehead against the knee. He sighed softly, listening to the sounds of the Elves in the forest, mourning the man known as Gandalf. Closing his eyes he added his own voice to the mix, the beautiful tenor rising and falling with such emotion that it was hard not to tear up. Pippin smiled, unconsciously moving a bit closer to Legolas as he sung. When his words were finished he looked back to the hobbit.  
  
"You're right. No one should be alone." Pippin smiled a bit larger, then took in a deep breath. He smelled many things; the grass, the leaves on the trees. even the distinct perfume-like smell of the one sitting beside him. He leaned back and enjoyed himself, gazing up at the stars, not saying anything. Legolas sighed softly and leaned back against Pippin until their shoulders touched. His eyes were scanning, not the stars, but the ground under the trees. He spotted what he was looking for and smirked, looking down at the hobbit before crawling forward a few paces and gathering up something that was on the ground under a tree. Pippin watched him interestedly as he crawled away, but his jaw dropped when he saw what Legolas had when he returned to the spot he had been in. The elf presented Pippin with the largest mushroom he had ever seen. Pippin reached out with a single hand, his eyes wide.  
  
"F-for me?" He asked, somehow not believing what he saw. The elf just grinned and pressed the edible plant into the smaller one's hands.  
  
"Seeing as how I only eat mushrooms on occasion. it has to be for you." He smirked and leaned back against the tree, their shoulders still touching, keeping his pale gaze on Pippin. Pippin nodded softly and tucked the mushroom in a bag he kept handy. It was bigger in his hands than it had been in Legolas'. He cleared his throat again, still somewhat awestruck by the kind gesture. Then, shivering a bit, he wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
"A bit of a cold wind tonight, isn't there?" Pippin spoke softly. Legolas raised a brow at the sudden wind, but merely turned and pulled the hobbit into his lap, wrapping his arms around him much the same way he had when he had carried him up the mountain through the snow, while Boromir was trying to regain some strength, although still carrying Merry.  
  
"Better now?" He asked. Pippin snuggled into Legolas, very comfortable and warm indeed.  
  
"Yes, much." The elf's smell was even richer to the hobbit's delicate nose, and he lay his head upon the other's chest. It felt so good to have someone holding him just now, a chill wind or no. He sighed happily, looking over the stars. Legolas hummed softly, his rich voice rumbling soothingly under Pippin's ear.  
  
He was content for the first time in ages. What was it about this hobbit that made him feel so. so. wanted? Usually he was just content to be the archer. the person who saved everyone's bottoms but got nothing in return. But with Pippin, he felt. like he mattered. His mind still groping to figure it out, Legolas tightened his grip on the younger man. Pippin made a soft noise of pleasure at this, snuggling deeper in, and curling up. Never before had he been able to realize the feelings he felt for Legolas, and now time seemed to stretch on forever. He just wanted this to last, right how it was. Too many times, happy moments had been torn from him by some misunderstanding. That was exactly what he didn't want to happen now. So many times, the elder had been there for him, to comfort him when another member of the party got angry or harsh with him, and it felt good to be there for the elf, for once. He brimmed with happiness; he was comforting the elf, and being comforted himself. After all, wasn't that what they all needed? Legolas sighed contentedly and lightly nuzzled the hobbit's neck, burrowing his nose into those curls to breath in the scent of pure Pippin. At this, Pippin sighed happily, and pressed back a bit. Realizing what he was doing, Legolas jerked back slightly, glad the hobbit was facing the other direction, so that he couldn't see the blush that rose on the valiant Elf's face and neck. Pippin frowned. He moved slightly so he could twist around and look at the elf.  
  
"Is something wrong? Why'd you stop? . err.." Realizing what he had just said, Pippin glanced away nervously. The Elf frowned softly, but only for a moment before he turned the Hobbit in his arms so that he could look at his face without breaking his neck.  
  
"What do you mean, Pippin? I thought that you would be uncomfortable with me touching you like that." He was hoping that he had been wrong and that hope showed slightly in his eyes, as Elves can never truly hide their feelings, but nothing else gave him away. Pippin leaned forward and hugged Legolas close, breathing in deep.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't be, Legolas." He pronounced the name softly, but his voice was unwavering. "I.." He paused, not sure of what to say. He looked at the elf, searching for the words. "I. want you to." He looked down and away again, thinking that Legolas would hate him now, that his happy moment would once again be torn, and yet, at the same time, hoping that the elf felt the same way as he did. As his only answer, Legolas leaned forward and lightly kissed Pippin, their lips meeting in was could barely be called a kiss, it was so chaste. Pippin eagerly kissed back, driving Legolas to so much more than he had begun. A soft whimper rose from Legolas' throat at this, and he was pleased to all ends. Pippin pressed closer, wrapping his arms as best as he could around the elf, never wanting the moment to end, realizing that this meant Legolas didn't hate him, and that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way.  
  
Legolas found himself running his long fingers all over the halfling's back, even curling through those soft locks when his hands came to them. They broke the kiss only for air, Pippin gazing deep into Legolas' crystal blue eyes with his own. He shook slightly, but not from cold-from a mixture of excitement and nervousness.  
  
"Legolas. I just want to be with you right now, to whatever it may lead." He was as close as was physically possible, and no more words on his part were needed, he used his eyes to speak his mind.  
  
"And I wish to be with you, Pippin. wherever it takes us." He grinned softly and traced the hobbit's face with a long-fingered hand. Pippin smiled, placing his hand over the elf's, tracing it with a finger. He shook a bit more at Legolas' words, hearing the truth in them for himself.  
  
He leaned forward again, wishing for more of what he had just tasted moments ago, and yet it seemed like ages. Meeting the smaller man's lips halfway, Legolas turned the kiss back to its former heat in just a matter of seconds, his tongue lightly touching Pippin's bottom lip, asking without so many words for entrance into that wonderful mouth. Pippin eagerly opened his mouth at the elf's actions. He intertwined their fingers, remaining as close to the elf as was possible. All he wanted right now was this, and he needed no more. Legolas deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping inside that oh-so-wonderful cavern, and he couldn't help the soft mewling noises that worked their way past his throat. It had been so long since he had had anyone like this. he had almost forgotten what it was like. Tilting Pippin's head up farther, he traced the slim throat with long fingers. Pippin purred into the other's mouth happily, loving the feel of the other's slender fingers on his throat, simply loving this moment, and loving Legolas now more than ever. Legolas broke the kiss softly, running his lips up to the hobbit's forehead before murmuring softly,  
  
"Where will this take us, my Hobbit? Down what path will our actions lead?" He whispered the words, and even as he spoke, and let his fingers roam that small body. Pippin moaned softly, breathing in deeply of that Elven scent he loved so much.  
  
"Wherever they shall lead us. neither can tell, but it is how far we are willing to go." Pippin's voice was soft, the same as Legolas', and he trembled with joy at the soft touch the elf gave him. Feeling Pippin's trembling muscles under his fingers, Legolas smiled softly.  
  
"And how far are you willing to go, Pippin? How far indeed are you willing to allow me?" As he spoke, he kissed a path from Pippin's mouth to his collarbone, then across his neck to the other collarbone, suckling and nipping along the way. Pippin moaned again, this time a trace louder, shivering.  
  
"As far. as you will go.." He sighed happily, taking one of Legolas' hands in his own. "I am yours, for as far as you will go, Legolas." The sheer trust in Pippin's voice, let alone his eyes, would make anyone tear even slightly.  
  
Legolas hear the blunt honesty to those words and it was all he could do to not just back up and sing a ballad for this marvelous being that he held. He gently picked up the hobbit and shifted to the where Pippin lay on the carpet of grass and soft mosses with Legolas resting over the top of him. Legolas finally returned to his feasting off the other man's skin, his long fingers unlacing the tie that held Pippin's shirt in place. Pippin made a noise of contentment, realizing now that he had truly meant his words to the elf, and desired nothing but Legolas right now. His thoughts were consumed by him, his senses intoxicated with him. Pippin moved his head back a bit and closed his eyes, concentrating even harder on the being that lay upon him, doing as he did. Meanwhile, Legolas had slipped the cloth off Pippin's chest, running his fingers all over the perfect flesh, his eyes gazing down upon the Halfling with such reverence that it almost seemed unreal. But there was nothing unreal about the way Legolas' mouth kissed, licked, and suckled its way down the hobbit's chest, nipping and licking and sucking at the nipples he found. Pippin groaned, loving this touch. He arched his back a bit, his hands searching the ground for something to grip. This pleasure was more than Pippin had felt before, and something that he found he quite liked; being with another beautiful being, one whom had attained his affections, and now so much more. As Legolas' lips plundered Pippin's chest, his long skilled fingers had already unlaced and halfway pushed down the other's breeches. His long fingers brushed the inside of his thighs and everywhere else he could reach while still letting his mouth roam freely. Pippin drew in a sharp breath as Legolas stroked him. He felt the mouth moving over hi, and these mixed feelings drove him insane. He clenched his fists a bit tighter, the pleasure of it all enveloping him and becoming him, to where he could slightly relax again, consuming his feelings once more, and making another sound of pleasure. Lowering his mouth down upon that straining heat that was Pippin's desire, Legolas breathed down a warm puff of air, enjoying the way the hobbit jerked at the feel. Chuckling softly, he lowed his mouth down and took Pippin deep into his throat, seemingly swallowing him whole. Setting a pace for himself, he worked his talented throat muscles over him, adding just the right amount of pressure. Pippin moaned, louder than the previous times. His insides seemed to be writing, moving, changing places, and doing the same things all over again. And yet, he loved the feeling. How could this be happening? Pippin's mind ran wild as he tried to make sense out of it all, but soon gave up and once again, concentrated on Legolas. Letting go of Pippin, Legolas rose up for a deep kiss, his still fully clothed body shuddering against the other's bare one. His voice was breathy and soft and it rang in Pippin's ears.  
  
"Are you sure you want this to happen with me? I.. I care for you.. Like I've not cared for anyone before, but I want to be sure that you want to finish this.." As if he hadn't the time to wait, Pippin nodded quickly.  
  
"Oh, Legolas. I want this with you. I want to finish, I'm sure.." His voice trembled slightly with anticipation as his hands roamed over the other's shoulders.  
  
Backing away from the hobbit, Legolas very quickly cleared his body of any and all clothing, leaving him just as bare as Pippin. As he took up his position once more, their bare skin flared to fire against each other. The sensation brought a gasp from Legolas' lips and he nipped at Pippin's shoulder lightly. Pippin shook even more now, and yet his face told the other he was completely calm and trusting. He wrapped his arms around Legolas, loving even more the touch of his bare skin. Legolas gasped lightly as he pressed forward, but that gasp didn't break the concentration that he showed. Under his breath he was muttering in the Elvish tongue. a spell to keep any and all pain that Pippin might feel to the bare minimum, and at the same time as he slid forward into the tight passage, he had to feel for his limits. he had to know where to stop so as to not cause pain to the much smaller man. Pippin cried out lightly, more out of pleasure than of pain. If he noted that he was strangely free of most pain, he didn't give any though to it. He could take as much as Legolas could give, and he would make it that way. Gasping still, he pulled Legolas to him and kissed him deeply and passionately. Legolas gasped lightly as he found that he could, in fact, give as much as he wanted to Pippin without hurting him. Was the Hobbit ever going to stop surprising him? Probably not. Did that matter? Nope. Setting the pace at slow loving strokes, Legolas made certain that he hit that pleasurable gland with every thrust. Just as he had done before, Pippin moaned out of pleasure. His fingers found his way to Legolas' hair, and his twisted it in his fingers as the elf moved above and within him. Legolas let a deep rolling moan exit his throat at this. Being filled by Legolas was one of the best experiences of his life, Pippin quickly decided. Legolas' moan ended in a sharp gasp as he felt the muscles twitch around him. He was so close and yet so far from being complete. As he thought this, he lightly increased his pace, kissing Pippin all the while. Hearing Legolas, and feeling him move faster, Pippin was encourage to do the same. He voice his pleasure then, sweat beginning to trickle and glisten on his chest. Legolas' pale skin caught the glistening of the moon with a brilliance and that was magnified by the way his body was coated with a sheen of sweat. His breathing grew ragged and his lips sought out Pippin's in one last kiss before he exploded inside of him, his hot seed caressing Pippin's insides as his body tensed and shuddered. As Legolas came deep inside of him, it caused Pippin to release his own onto them. His breathing was rough as well, but the happiest feeling was inside, and was shown on his face. He closed his eyes once more as he shuddered as well, reliving what had just happened. Legolas was still gasping lightly as he withdrew himself from Pippin. After a few moments to recover, he rolled over onto his side and tucked Pippin in closer, curling his body around the Halfling's.  
  
"Nef aear, si nef aearon.(I think I've fallen in love)" It was times like this that he was glad Pippin didn't understand Elvish. Pippin smiled at Legolas as the elf curled around him, barely hearing the words, realizing they were Elvish, but not knowing what they were. He was more content now than ever, to have been with Legolas, and to still be here with Legolas, and now, he drifted off to his dreams, to stay with him for a while longer. His breathing became regular, and then slowed, and he had fallen asleep. 


End file.
